


Respect

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Past Relationship (if you can call it that), Past Sexy Times, Season/Series 01, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Chabi visits an imprisoned Mei Lin.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two prompts on mymiscfandomimagines: "This isn't what I wanted" and "Look at me".

Empress Chabi knows better. Anger and betrayal still make her blood boil, and she knows speaking to the Chinese whore will not calm her. But at the same time, she _must._ She needs an explanation. She deserves to know the girl’s secrets, her motivations, her reasons for everything she has done.

She enters Ahmad’s chambers, gesturing for her attendants to wait outside and close the door. She finds Mei Lin sitting in the dark, in chains. A bloody bandage covers the arrow wound on her shoulder, caused by Chabi’s own hands. She feels nothing when she looks at the bandage, only observes that Ahmad has neglected his prisoner by not changing it. Instead of wondering why she cares, she shoves the thought away.

She finds Mei Lin’s eyes on her, cool and guarded just like her own. For the shortest moment, she entertains the idea that Mei Lin learnt from her. She rejects it: the girl is a concubine and an assassin – albeit a failed one – and concubines and assassins do not show their real emotions. Mei Lin did not need Chabi’s tuition in wearing a mask.

When their eyes meet, Mei Lin bows her head.

“Do not bother,” Chabi tells her. “You have demonstrated quite clearly that you do not respect your Empress. Why be courteous now, after you made an attempt on my life?”

“My Lady.” Mei Lin sounds almost sad, puzzling Chabi. “That is not true.”

“Is that so?” Chabi comes closer, towering over Mei Lin’s vulnerable form. She tilts the girl’s chin in order to see her treacherous eyes. “Look at me. Are my words false?”

Mei Lin’s face remains expressionless, though her words do not. “Empress, you have shown me how a woman can have her own power in this world. That means something to me, though I am but a lowly whore. I do not expect My Lady to understand, but you have my respect.”

Chabi holds up her hand. “Enough. Why did you want to kill me?”

“I did not,” says Mei Lin. “This is not what I wanted, any of it. My brother sent me away from my daughter, my only happiness–”

“You do not deserve happiness, whore,” Chabi almost spits. She grabs Mei Lin’s hair and pulls, forcing her head back. “Why did you do it?”

Mei Lin, powerless in her bondage, cannot struggle. Her eyes are unguarded now; they shine with fear and pain. “He bound my daughter’s feet,” she gasps. “I feared he would hurt her again, so I obeyed his orders.”

“You have said this before.” Chabi releases Mei Lin’s hair and steps back.

“Empress,” says Mei Lin, daring to look her in the eye, “what reason would I have to change my story? I speak the truth.”

“That is a pity,” replies Chabi, calm once again. She strokes Mei Lin’s jaw, feeling the warm, smooth skin under her thumb and forefingers. “Your daughter would have been safer if you had not followed through. My husband _will_ take Xiangyang.”

Mei Lin’s eyes widen.

“But tell me how you acted in your daughter’s best interests.” Chabi smiles, knowing it’s cruel. She cares not.

Mei Lin remains silent.

Chabi nods, satisfied. “Very well,” she says, turning away. “We are not finished, you and me,” she adds as she leaves, not looking back.

“Yes, Empress,” says Mei Lin, a resigned murmur.

Outside the room, Chabi pauses, collecting her thoughts. She wonders how the whore’s presence can infuriate and stir confusion in her at the same time. She knew she should not visit, but she could not resist, wrong as it is. She hates Mei Lin, _hates_ her for getting under her skin, for betraying her, for trying to kill her. And yet, it takes all her self-control not to recall Mei Lin’s red lips, her naked body, her touch, her kiss. Chabi trained her to be a better concubine, a better seductress, so Mei Lin seduced _her_. If she were not so angry, she might applaud the beautiful manipulation. If she were not so angry, she might respect Mei Lin in return.

The Empress walks away and attends to other matters before going to bed. She will not allow thoughts of Mei Lin to disturb her sleep.


End file.
